Memory and learning are critical components in music processing, yet there remains a dearth in the empirical investigation of these processes. It is evident within the existing literature that the primary reason for this deficiency involves difficulty in developing a workable methodology to target various research questions. Subsequently, this lack of research results in a number of potential research questions yet to be addressed. This proposal focuses on investigating how memory for music develops across trials, and potential factors that may facilitate memory for and learning of music. As such, the specific aims of this research proposal are to: 1) develop a systematic methodology through which researchers may study memory for and learning of music (from the existing repertoire); 2) examine how musical memory and learning develops over repeated recall; 3) examine the extent to which factors such as presentation style, mode of training, and learning strategy affects memory for and learning of music; 4) examine potential parallels or dissociation between music and speech processing. It is hoped that this research will not only provide methods to better facilitate music processing in general (e.g., music education), but also so that we may consider this work in light of ongoing research involving other populations (e,g., aging, hemispheric impairment). Decline or dissociation in function can lead to critical clues to better understand information pathways in cognitive processing.